


Gaming Never Prepared Me For This

by MaiRayne21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Mike Zacharias, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And its gonna get bad, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, BDSM, Dacryphilia, Danger, Dominant Levi Ackerman, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Erwin Smith is a Sadist, Erwin Smith is in Denial, F/M, Gaming, I'm Going to Hell, Jealous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Knifeplay, Levi Ackerman is Bad at Feelings, Levi Ackerman is a Little Shit, Levi Ackerman is a Tease, M/M, Manipulative Erwin Smith, Miche is a perv and you can't tell me otherwise, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Levi Ackerman, Possessive Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Erwin Smith, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Top Mike Zacharias, Violence, levi is a sadist, like hardcore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiRayne21/pseuds/MaiRayne21
Summary: Harlow Astare, Also known as "Kid" by her fans, is a professional streamer who's known and loved by thousands. She's also been rooming with Levi Ackerman, Erwin Smith, and Mike Zacharias; Three of the top members of the Scouts: a notorious gang that's been impossible to track and pinpoint. No one knows the members, and they definitely don't know the leaders, and that includes Harlow herself. But, when Harlow gets a stalker in a rival gang member, she's suddenly forced into a world far too dangerous for her own liking. Levi, Erwin, and Miche only hope they can protect her from it all.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias, Erwin Smith/Original Character(s), Erwin Smith/Reader, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias/Original Character(s), Levi Ackerman/Mike Zacharias, Levi Ackerman/Original Character(s), Levi Ackerman/Reader, Mike Zacharias/Original Character(s), Mike Zacharias/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter One

"What is up, my Rioters~ Yes, it's me, Kid! Did ya miss me?" My Dark colored eyes scanned one of the three monitors before me, a smile stretching across my face as I read several of the messages lining my chat. "Awe. That's nice. Glad to see you all again. Sorry I wasn't on yesterday. Had some business to handle! Yeah, I'm fine" I leaned back in my cherry red gaming chair, my black headset sliding back on my head. 

"I think we're gonna play some Overwatch. Gotta get back on my Hanzo grind. The boys wanna play Among Us later tonight so I'll probably cut stream in an hour, and then come back on when they get on" I stretched and sat back up, adjusting my camera a bit after seeing a few comments about the angle. Then, the games began. 

"Oi, brat" I looked up a bit, spotting a familiar figure in the corner of my facecam, just inside the doorway. I didn't bother to turn off my camera or anything. They couldn't see his grumpy face anyway. 

"Gimmie one minute guys, roomie wants to talk" I giggled at a few of the messages, some of which commented on the attractiveness of the male's voice. "What's up, Levi? You need somethin?" I looked over my shoulder at him, raising an eyebrow as I pulled my headphones off one of my ears. Classical music flowed in from outside my room. I knew what was going on before the male even said it. 

The short male was standing in my doorway with crossed arms, just out of sight of the camera. Thank god for that, because the hardass wasn't wearing a shirt currently, his tattooed chest and arms on full display. Levi had been one of my three roommates for six months, so his body on display didn't bother me much. Never did really, seeing as I had been raised around males my entire life. 

"We're heading out soon. Won't be back till late. Eyebrows is leaving money for you on the table to order dinner" He grumbled, obviously having been told to announce their leaving to me. It was usually one of the other two. 

"You guys wonder why people ask if I'm your child. You guys treat me like it" I laughed a bit, leaning back in my chair. I saw a familiar head of neatly combed blonde hair pass the door, so I quickly added to my statement. "I can buy my own dinner, _Dad_ " I smirked as I heard the footsteps stop, and an exasperated sigh falling from the older male's lips. 

"If you're gonna act like a child, I'll treat you like one. Just accept it, please" Erwin called from the hall, resuming his steps down the hall. I could hear the gruff chuckle of a certain shaggy haired blonde from the older room. 

"Work that bad tonight, huh?" I looked back to my monitors, giggling as a few thirst comments passed by in my comments, both over my roommates' voices and the fact that I was wearing a crop top. Levi and Erwin didn't usually approve, but it was my merch so I liked it. 

Another figure moved into my doorway, replacing Levi as the shorter male ducked out to finish getting dressed. I turned around in my chair, smiling at the sight of the behemoth in my doorway. 

"What're they sayin..?" He grumbled, walking over to peek at the chat. Miche was the only one of the three who was genuinely curious about what I did, but his height usually only allowed for his abdomen or chest to be seen by the camera. Usually he had a t-shirt or something on, but that didn't stop my chat from freaking out every time they heard or saw a piece of him (or any of my roommates for that matter). Luckily he was completely dressed at this point, forest green dress shirt and black slacks covering his form. 

"Well, QueenBitch24 said that if you poured a pot of boiling water on them, they'd apologize to you. I saw one the other day that said they'd pay me to spit in their mouth-" 

"I'd pay you to let _me_ spit in _your_ mouth" I smacked his abdomen as hard as possible, earning a chuckle from the tall blonde. "Kidding, kidding... _but-_ " 

"Let's go, Miche! They aren't gonna wait all night" Erwin called from the hall, now buttoning his navy suit jacket closed. Levi followed after him, fixing his own black tie. 

"Alright. Behave, pup. Don't have too much fun" his large hand quickly ruffled my hair before he headed out. 

"Be safe guys!" I shouted, waiting quietly as the front door opened.

A collective call of " _Always_ " sounded before the door shut, my que to get back to gaming. 

"Alright, ladies, gents, and those in between. Let's kick some more ass before I go eat!"


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harlow gets an extremely sketchy message while out with the boys.

I could hear the showers going by the time I finally left my room the next day. It was almost noon, which was pretty normal for me. I pulled on a pair of black sweatpants and kept my crop top on from last night before I walked out, surprised to find Erwin leaning against the bar in the kitchen. 

He was dressed in a white t-shirt and a pair of clean blue jeans, reading glasses perched on his nose as he quietly scrolled through what I could only assume were business emails. The man was built, for sure. But that didn't stop him from looking like a dad. 

"You look more and more like a Dad every time I see you" I yawned, walking around him to get to the fridge. A chuckle and a roll of the eyes was the response of my comment. 

"Good morning to you too, Harlow. Did you sleep well? Didn't stay up too late did you?" He raised an eyebrow towards me, watching as I grabbed a blue Gatorade from the fridge. 

"Is 3 a.m. considered late?" I mumbled, flashing him a smile before taking a long swig of the blue drink. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"Yes. That's late...Dear Maria, what am I going to do with you" he held his face in his hands. "I get that your whole career is based off of gaming late at night, but you won't be able to keep doing that if you don't take care of yourself" he pointed his reading glasses at me with a stern look. I couldn't help but laugh at it. 

"Man, not only do you look like a dad, but you act like one too! If you actually had a kid, you could earn the label of DILF" I skipped around to the other side of the bar, hopping up onto one of the barstools and resting my arms and chest on the cool marble. 

Erwin went silent for a moment, just looking at me with those gorgeous sea blue eyes, an obvious question in his eyes. It took a minute for it to actually fall from his lips though. 

"What's a DILF?" 

And with that, It was over. I almost fell off of the barstool laughing, my own arms wrapped around my stomach. 

"What's her malfunction?" I heard Levi walk up behind me, heading towards the kettle that was boiling on the stove. I heard Erwin shift, setting his phone and glasses down. I finally calmed myself down enough to look up, watching as Erwin turned towards the smaller male.

"Levi"

"What, Eyebrows?"

"What's a DILF?"

"A what?"

And the giggle fit erupted once more.

"She keeps laughing everytime I ask. Is it an insult or something?" 

"Is what an Insult?" And now Miche entered the fray. The tall sheepdog like man took a seat next to me, and I could feel his eyes on me. "Why is she over here losing it?" I looked up at him, just as he took a sniff at me. 

"Miche, do you know what a DILF is?" Erwin posed the question to the other blonde, looking towards him with concern. 

"Uh...no. I have no clue? Did she call you that or something?" 

"Yes, and she won't stop laughing everytime I ask what it is" 

I finally got ahold of myself enough to sit up straight, though my giggles persisted as their eyes moved back to me. "Oh, my poor old men. So disconnected" I took another sip of my Gatorade. I saw Levi open his mouth to argue, so I spoke before he did. "And yes, 35, 40, and 41 are considered old. Especially to a 25 year old...But, I'll tell you what a DILF is if you really wanna know" I smiled at Erwin, though I knew that the other two were probably interested as well. "Especially because all three of you would be considered DILFs. Technically anyway. But I'll only tell you if you guys promise to go with me to lunch today! It's wing Wednesday at Paradis Bar and I'm hungry." 

The three men looked at each other before sighing, looking back at me with determined looks. 

"That's fine. Sounds like a plan" Erwin gave me a smile, but it faltered a bit as I hopped off my barstool and headed towards my room. "I thought you were going to tell us w-"

I smirked over my shoulder as I opened my door, looking at them all before speaking. 

"DILF stands for 'Dad I'd Like to Fuck'" and then I locked myself in my room to get ready, not waiting for their reactions. 

**Third P.O.V**.

The three men were stunned into silence, just staring at her door. 

"Did...did she just say she'd fuck us?" Miche suddenly spoke, a slight smirk on his face. 

"She just admitted that she's attracted to older men for sure" Levi grumbled, already resuming his tea making endeavor. Mostly hide the reddening of his cheeks, but whatever. "Maybe we shouldn't have asked.." 

"Well, now I can add that to my list of words to keep in mind" Erwin covered his smirk and red face with one hand. They all couldn't openly admit to how they were feeling right now, nor could they admit the growing issues in their pants. 

The three men had made a deal with each other when Harlow had moved in: There were to be no romantic or sexual advances onto the girl. With their line of work, it wouldn't be safe to be involved with her. Not to mention the obvious large age gap between them. Besides Miche's mild teasing and joking around, they had been without incident. 

"Well...we should get ready to go" Levi was the first to head towards his own room. Miche quickly moved after him, heading to his room. 

"Yeah...get ready" Erwin sighed and dragged his hands down his face. It was going to be a long day. 

________________

**Harlow P.O.V.**

The sports bar down the road from the penthouse was its usual type of busy when we arrived, but it didn't stop us from getting a hightop table near the bar itself. There was a soccer game on the tvs, so a few groups of fans cluttered the barstools and booths. 

I sat with my arms resting on the cool wood top of the table, enjoying the breeze the fans of the place blew onto my exposed skin. My dark red, baseball style jersey hung open over a black tank top. A pair of ripped jean shorts covered at least my ass and part of my thighs, but little else. I didn't mind though. 

The guys sat around me, sipping on their drinks of choice. Levi had an old fashioned glass of whiskey, Erwin had a martini of some kind, and Miche was nursing some draft beer that I didn't know the name of. I, like the child I was in comparison, had a glass of mountain dew sitting in front of me. 

"What are you guys getting to eat?" I quickly asked, drawing their slightly divided attention to myself. "I know I'm getting wings" I swung my legs in excitement, waiting for their answers. 

"I'll probably get wings too. I haven't had em in awhile" Miche replied, taking a sip of his beer in the process. 

"Steak" Levi didn't even look up from his phone, making a 'tch' noise as he read something he didn't like. 

"Probably a burger of some kind" Erwin smiled towards me, trying to brush off Levi's response. He looked bothered by it, but ignored it. 

Soon enough, the waitress came back over to us and took our orders. We were then left to wait for our food, and I quickly picked up conversation. About their work of course.

"Was work bad last night or something? You seemed tense when you were leaving" I eyed Erwin, nibbling on my straw as I watched a sigh leave his body. 

"Yes. It was bad. Someone damaged one of our clubs. We had to go in for... _damage control_ " He rubbed his temples as he spoke. "I'd rather not talk about it, Harlow. You always get nosey" he flashed a soft smile. "How about you, hm? How's your work going?" 

"I'm just curious...anyway~ it's going great! I've got a sponsorship in the works, so I'm gonna need to head to the post office this week" I hummed happily. 

Before the conversation could get any further, our food arrived, distracting us all from continuing. I quickly began to dig into my wings, earning a chuckle from the men around me. I rolled my eyes and ignored them, focusing on the spicy goodness that was before me. 

Until, that is, my phone buzzed. I looked down at the lit up screen by my thigh, my eyebrow raising as I wiped my hands off with a napkin. I unlocked my phone with ease, opening the message. 

I quickly regretted it.

_"I've been watching you for years, my love, and I've finally found you. We'll be together soon, don't you worry. Just wait for me, my dear Kid. Or maybe I should call you Harlow. We're already so close. Soon, you'll be mine...like you were meant to be"_

**Miche P.O.V.**

Something was off the minute Harlow picked up her phone. Her scent had an added sense of fear to it. I peered over at her, watching as her muscles tensed. Her eyes widened a bit as she read what was on the screen. 

"What's wrong?" I questioned, grabbing Erwin and Levi's attention in the process. Maroon eyes darted between us and her phone. She was hesitant to speak. Apparently she was taking too long, because Levi snatched her phone from her hand. 

"What's scaring you so m-...what the hell is this?" He looked towards Erwin, handing over the phone. Erwin's sharp gaze fell onto the text on the screen, bushy eyebrow raising as he read it. 

I looked back towards Harlow, watching as she nervously pushed her plate away from herself. I reached out and placed a hand on her knee, trying to give her comfort of some sort. Her hand slowly slid down and gripped one of my fingers, her eyes focusing in on my hand. 

"We're going home. Now" Erwin stood quickly, handing Levi his card so he could go pay for the meal. He moved with a purpose, shoving Harlow's phone into his pocket before walking around the table and placing a hand on her back. She gripped my fingers tighter as she slid out of her seat. I followed, allowing her to hold onto my hand as we led her out. 

Levi was quickly reunited with us, walking alongside me. I leaned down towards him, speaking so the girl next to me couldn't hear. 

"What did the message say?"

"Short of it? The brat has a stalker"


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is slight descriptions of a panic attack in here, but its nothing crazy.

**Third P.O.V.**

The apartment was almost silent, but the men of the place were moving with a slight sense of urgency. 

"It could just be a prank message...I can just get a new phone number or something" Harlow had tried to reason, though it sounded more like she was trying to convince herself. Erwin had done his best to reassure her that it was going to be fine, that he agreed with her and her prank theory. 

But, when you're the leader of one of the largest gangs in the country, you learn not to take this sort of thing lightly. Someone stalking her meant someone could possibly get to them. 

"We don't need to treat this like its actual stalking...she's a sort of celebrity. Messages like this happen all the time" Erwin spoke in a low tone, trying not to disturb the now sleeping girl on the couch. The three men were crowded around the bar of their kitchen, Harlow's phone in the middle of the marble counter. "But, I am going to have Hanji look into the number and who may have sent this."

"If this is some petty stalker though, what is she supposed to do? Go to the police?" Levi questioned. 

"She could. They don't know our faces or names. It's not us they're stalking. It's her" they all glanced towards the couch, watching as the mess of brown hair nuzzled her face deeper into the pillow she clung to. A collective sigh left them. 

A moment of silence hung in the air. They knew this would bother her for a while, so they had to reinforce the safety they had provided over the last six months. 

"Maybe we should sit with her when she streams? Intimidating men might scare the person off" Miche offered. It wouldn't be weird for him to do, seeing as he frequently walked in when she was live. The other two popping in wouldn't be horribly uncalled for. "We already told her we didn't mind if they saw our faces on camera. We don't have anything to hide that people can find easily" 

"It could just irritate the possible stalker...but if it is just some fan gone crazy, us being in a few shots couldn't hurt" Erwin reasoned. "I don't think she'd mind too much either. We'll just have to take it slow and cautiously. All three of us at once would probably be too much-"

"You make it sound like we're trying to romance and fuck her, Eyebrows" 

"I- you know that's not what I meant-"

"He's not wrong, boss...though if it leads to us getting to- ow!" 

"Miche. Stop" Erwin glared at the two. "We had a deal. And unless something extremely drastic happens, we are not breaking it. Do you understand me? You can make your jokes and tease, but you do not go any further than that. Are we clear?" 

"Yes, sir" the dirty blonde sighed and rested his forehead on the cool marble beneath him. He was truly just trying to bring a sense of humor to an otherwise confusing situation. But, the decision had been made for the household. 

_________________

**Harlow P.O.V.**

"Aye Rioters~ How ya doin? Yeah I know, I'm off schedule. I apologize to my precious mods!" I pressed my palms together and bowed my head jokingly, giggling as I sat back up. "I woke up a little late from a post lunch nap" a snort from behind me made me roll my eyes. The comments came rolling in as soon as the sound was registered. 

"Yes, rioters, we have a guest" I sighed and slid my chair out of the way of the camera, revealing Miche, who was lounging on my bed, phone in hand. "Say hi, Miche" he lifted his head and smiled, giving a brief wave. "He's just hanging out until work starts! So he'll probably be out of here in a bit. In any case, what shall we play today hmm?"

The comments flooded again, listing games they've been requesting for a while. "Ooo. Huniepop sounds f-" I stopped myself and turned my chair around, eyeing the man on my bed. "How long are you gonna be in here, Dog boy?" 

"Until Erwin calls me for work" He replied, still scrolling through his phone. 

"Which is how long?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me already? I just got here" he feigned a hurt expression, making me roll my eyes. 

"No, you dumb tree! I don't wanna play a specific game with you in the room!" I shot back, arms crossed. "But whatever. I'll just push it off until you leave. Whenever that is" I spun myself back around and looked at the messages again. "Dead by daylight it is. Survivor mode for sure"

I heard Miche shift a little on the bed after about an hour in game, the springs creaking with each movement. "Hey, Erwin called. Needs me to help with something" He leaned down next to my head, resting his chin on my shoulder. "Do you need anything before I go?" 

I pulled my headphones off for a moment, patting the side of his head. "Nah. Are you guys gonna be late again?" I asked, earning a nod from the male. I giggled a bit, his facial hair tickling against my neck. "Alright. I'll heat up some leftovers for dinner. Get outta here" I pushed his head off of me. 

"Behave. And don't stay up late. Erwin will get pissy if you do" He ruffled my hair before heading out, leaving me alone. I let out a sigh as I heard the door lock. 

"Alright guys. Let's switch to Huniepop, yeah? Less murder, more anime tiddies~ I've never played this before, but I'm hoping its as fun as I've heard" I grinned and quickly switched the games, giggling as my comments lit up with "The return of the hentai queen" and "Get ready for gay panic ladies and gents"

"You guys know me so well. Now that the nosey dog is gone, we can play~" I giggled, leaning back in my chair, today's incident fading from mind. 

After a good 3 hours of streaming, I shut it down for the night, quickly finding myself in the kitchen. With my "home alone" Playlist blaring throughout the apartment, I set to making myself some chicken fajitas instead of left overs. 

"And Levi says I can't cook! Shortie can suck it" I smirked to myself as I mixed the chicken with several varieties of peppers and the sauce Erwin kept in the fridge for such foods. Just as I turned the heat of the stove back up, there was a knock on the door. "Are you fucking kid-...GIMMIE A MINUTE" I shouted, turning the heat off and putting a lid over the pan. 

I jogged over to the door, almost slipping on the hardwood flooring because of my thigh highs. "What could it possibly be this late at ni- Oh" a delivery man was standing at the door with a mixed bouquet of flowers, a few red roses being the only ones I could name. 

"Are you Harlow Astare?" He asked. 

"Uh, yeah?" He shoved the bouquet into my hands. I looked confused, not exactly sure what was happening. But before I could ask, he was already walking away. I sighed and closed the door, locking it before I turned around. 

"I swear to god, if Reiner sent these.." I stuck my hand into the flowers, quickly locating the note stuck inside. The front of the little white card just had the business name written in pretty black letters, but it was the back that held the message. 

_'I hope that nosey dog didn't annoy you too much. I'd hate to have to put him down, but I'd do it for you, my love~ I hope these flowers make it better' - Your Soulmate_

I hastily threw the bouquet onto the island, my hands shaking as I read the words. I could feel my chest and throat tightening up. He knew where I lived...he had been watching the stream. 

I had to call the guys. This was their house. 

I carefully walked around the island located my phone that was on the counter. I picked it up and unlocked it, pressing Erwin's number when I found it in my contacts. Just as I hit the call button, I noticed something next to the flowers, like it had fallen out of it. I hesitantly reached out and picked it up, turning it over and staring wide eyed as I realized what it was. 

In my fingers was a Polaroid picture of me, outside of the local Chinese place the other night. The image blurred as tears clouded my vision. 

_"What do you need? We're a little busy, Harlow"_ Erwin's voice suddenly cut through the phone, his voice a little lower than usual. 

"E-erwin" I couldn't help the crack in my voice as I answered. I could feel my body start shaking completely, my legs giving out beneath me. I pushed myself against the side of the island, the photo in hand. 

_"Harlow? What's wrong?"_ The worry in his voice quickly replaced the seriousness that was there before. I took a deep breath, trying to gather myself before answering him.

"I'm sorry...he found me.."


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys' receive Harlow's call at work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically just the reaction to the last chapter, but from the guys' end. At least from Levi and Erwin's p.o.v.

**Levi P.O.V.**

"You know, Floch. We didn't want to have to do this. But it's honestly your own fault" I looked down at the sobbing male at my feet as Erwin spoke from across the room.

This section of the warehouse was always empty, and for good reason. Punishments went down here on a regular basis. Only a few men lined the exits to the large concrete room to keep people out. 

"P-please! I swear I didn't say anything crucial! I promise!" The red head cried out, only to have Miche's foot slammed into the back of his head, holding his face in place on the ground. The kid had spoken to a rival of ours, and one of our stashes had been stolen from not too long after. 

"You shouldn't have opened your mouth in the first place, shithead. Now you have to pay for it" I spat out, crouching over him. I pulled the pistol from my belt and pressed it against his face. "Now, you're gonna tell us what you told them, or I'm going to shove this gun down your throat and blow your brains out, got-" the sound of a phone ringing broke my focus for a moment. 

I heard Erwin sigh, making a "shut it" motion with his hand before pulling his phone from his suit jacket. I kept the barrel pressed to Floch's tear stained cheeks, holding my finger to my own lips in a shushing gesture. 

"What do you need? We're a little busy, Harlow" my head spun towards Erwin, my eyebrow raised. I glanced at Miche, seeing the same expression on his face. Harlow never called when she knew we were working, not unless it was serious. 

The way Erwin's eyes widened as he turned around explained everything and nothing. Something was wrong. But I wasn't sure what. 

"Harlow? What's wrong?" His voice had an added edge to it, concern lacing his tone. "What? What happened?...no wait. Don't explain right now. We'll be home soon. Just stay put. Keep the door locked and stay away from the windows, okay? Okay. Don't move an inch" he quickly hung up and shoved his phone in his pocket. 

"What's going on?" Miche asked, now using his knee to keep Floch in place. I kept my eyes on the blonde man in front of us watching for his reaction. He narrowed his eyes towards us both, a sense of urgency in his expression. 

"We're going home. Now. I'll tell you in the car" He started walking towards the exit, shooing the guards out of the way. 

"What about him?" I called out, causing Erwin to turn around for just a moment. His eyes narrowed in on the sobbing redhead beneath Miche's knee. 

"Kill him" 

The scream that followed was the most annoying sound I've ever heard, so I was happy to comply. I didn't hesitate to pull the trigger, and I didn't flinch when blood and brain matter splattered onto my and Miche's clothes. I frowned a bit after the fact, snatching a towel from one of the guards at the door as I made my exit. The tree-like man was at my heel as we followed after Erwin, and we were soon out by the car before we could ask anything.

"What the hell is going on?" I snapped, wiping off my hands and face before tossing the towel to Miche over the roof of the car. Erwin was already in the driver's seat with the engine already started by the time we climbed into the car. 

"He found her. Sent her something to the apartment" He replied, gripping the steering wheel as tight as possible. I wasn't sure how to react. The shock of someone finding her location so easily was heavy. The rest of the ride was silent. 

The minute we arrived at the building, we were all booking it up to the penthouse with a clear sense of urgency. Erwin had the door unlocked and opened the instant we were there. 

And there she was, pressed into the side of the island, arms wrapped around her knees in an attempt to keep them to her chest. She was visibly shaking, but made no move to look up, almost as if she didn't even know we were there. 

Miche quickly swept the house, hand resting on the gun at his hip everytime he peeked into a room. While he did that, Erwin dropped to a crouching position in front of Harlow. 

"Harlow" His voice was even and soft, as if he was speaking to a scared child. He carefully reached his hand out to touch her head, and only then did she look up from her curled up position. 

The trail of tears down her cheeks was enough to break any man's heart, and it almost cracked mine. I clenched my jaw as she practically lept into Erwin's powerful arms. He cradled her to his chest, mumbling something I couldn't make out. But that didn't matter at this point. 

Harlow didn't cower behind the kitchen island unless she was running from Erwin after stealing his ties. Harlow didn't cry unless it was when we were watching some sad movie she insisted on watching. Yet, there she was, hidden in protective arms as she practically fell apart. 

I felt something in me sink as I spotted the bouquet of flowers on the counter, along with two squares next to it. I took slow steps towards it, lifting the card between my fingers. I glanced back towards Miche, who was standing in the hallway now, as I read the note. So he had been watching when the dumb tree was in the room. I shook my head and reached for the next thing. 

I wanted to vomit when I realized it was a picture of her. It was the night we had left her alone before all this started. He had gotten _that_ close. _That_ fucking close to her. I looked down towards where Erwin was sitting on the floor, Harlow still sobbing in his arms as he hummed to her. I took two steps towards them before crouching in front of him. 

The second he looked up, I showed him the Polaroid. I watched his eyes darken, mirroring the expression I probably wore on my own face. I didn't resist when Miche plucked the photo from my hands. I didn't have to look up to know what his reaction was; the irritated growl was hard to miss. 

"I'm sorry...I don't know how...I'm sorry" her choked words caused Erwin to squeeze her tighter against him. He pressed his lips to the top of her head before telling her what we were all thinking. 

"We're not going to let him get you, Harlow" 

________________

**Erwin P.O.V.**

She clung to me for the rest of the evening, not allowing me to put her down for even a second. So, I carried her like a toddler around the apartment, humming softly to her in an attempt to sooth her. 

Even as I was calming her down, the anger in my veins ran hot. Whoever this was had gotten too close, _way_ too close. And they were already so cocky. Sending her a photo they had taken, blatantly threatening Miche while saying they loved her in the same sentence. It disgusted me. 

I sighed as I stood in the kitchen, holding Harlow up with one arm. Her legs were wrapped securely around my waist and her arms stayed locked around my neck, making it a little easier to hold her this way. My eyes were focused on the now cold mix of meat and vegetables she had been cooking. 

"Did you eat?" I asked, keeping my voice low so as to not startle her. She shook her head in response. I sighed again, gently patting her back. "You need to eat, Harlow. It's almost 2 a.m.. And I'm sure you haven't eaten since lunch." 

She tightened her grip on me in response. As if she was afraid whoever was watching her would get her if she let go for even a second. It almost brought a smile to my face that she was so clingy right now, but the knowledge that she was only this way because she was scared for hers and our own lives broke my heart. 

"You don't have to let go, but you need to eat, okay? Then we need to sleep" I assured her, rubbing circles into her back as I turned the stove back on to reheat the fajita filling. 

"Is there enough for everyone?" I turned at the sound of Miche's voice, giving him a brief smile before turning my attention back to the pan in front of me. I heard him come up behind me and place his hand on Harlow's messy hair. Her chin moved from my neck to my shoulder, allowing her to look up at the tall man behind me. 

"There's plenty. We should all eat" I replied, shaking the pan ever so slightly to toss the meat and vegetables around. I froze as I felt the body in my arms begin to shake, her breathing becoming slightly uneven. She was crying again. 

"I'm sorry, Miche...I didn't know he was wat-" 

"It's not your fault, Low. Alright? I don't like the smell of tears" He silenced her with ease. I smiled a bit as I felt his fingers brush against my skin while he ruffled her hair again. "I'm gonna get Lev."

Dinner went by quickly. Harlow stayed in my lap, barely picking at the food on her plate. She ate some of it though, which is all I could really ask for. Levi offered to clean up after dinner, so I let him. I wasn't about to stop him when he was clearly stressed. 

I carried Harlow towards her room, hesitating once I was at her door. With how she was right now, she wouldn't want to sleep alone. This was going to be difficult, for sure. 

"Harlow. Where do you want to sleep?" I asked, adjusting her on my hip ever so slightly. She mumbled something I couldn't understand, making it clear that she was already half asleep in my grasp. It was already so late, and I had no doubt in my mind that she was exhausted from the evening's events. I sighed and turned back around, heading for the couch. 

Miche was occupying the corner of the large white sectional, already dressed in more comfortable clothes. Well, at least comfortable pants. A pair of sage green sweats were his pajamas of choice this evening. I paused for a moment, considering something before speaking.

"I'm gonna give you to Miche so I can go change, alright?" She gave a slight nod in response, giving me the clear to pass her off. Miche rolled his eyes, but accepted her into his arms nonetheless. I watched as she curled into his chest, practically asleep the minute she hit his shoulder. 

By the time I was back out, Levi had joined them on the couch, taking the far end. He had his lighter in his right hand while the Polaroid occupied his left. I had already looked over the picture as much as possible, and there were no fingerprints from Levi's through examination, so there was no need to keep it around. 

So he burned it. Letting it burn into nothing in his hand without flinching. Once it was gone, he set his lighter onto the end table and pulled one of the throw blankets over himself. 

My eyes slid over to the two in the corner of the plush white fabric. They were both out cold, Miche's arms wrapped protectively around the girl in his arms, her head tucked under his chin and face pressed right into his jugular. I couldn't help the smile that found its way on my lips, taking in the small bit of peace in front of me. 

I carefully draped one of the other blankets over top of them and settled down next to them with half of the blanket over my legs. 

We'd figure everything out tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw just wanna say thank you for the comments I've received. It really motivates me to continue this story.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harlow goes into work with Miche before they go to their "safe house"

**Harlow P.O.V**

I learned something new about Miche when I woke up: the giant sheepdog drooled in his sleep. There was a wet spot running down the arm of my hoodie when I finally woke up. If I hadn't been trapped against his chest by his muscular arms I would've gotten up as soon as I felt it. 

I blinked the sleep from my eyes, turning my head for a moment and taking in the tribal designs that decorated Miche's tanned skin. But, when I felt more drool leak onto my clothing, I decided it was time to wake the sleeping giant.

After several shoves and harsh whispers of his name, he _finally_ opened his eyes. He blinked for a moment, as if he was confused as to why I was there. He must've finally remembered because a look of concern crossed his eyes. 

"Are you okay? What happened?" He questioned, not loosening his grip on me in the slightest. I pushed against his arms a little, trying to sit myself up more. 

"You drooled, dummy. And it got on me" I pouted in frustration. He quickly wiped his mouth and released me. He looked a little embarrassed, but I couldn't tell if it was from the drooling or if it was because it had gotten on me. 

"Thats fucking disgusting" Levi called from the kitchen, a cup of tea in hand. He was already dressed in a pair of black jeans and some band t-shirt I didn't exactly recognize. I giggled a little as Miche sat himself up and glared at Levi, baring his teeth. 

"Says the one who _moans_ in his sleep. I'm surprised you didn't wake her up with all your whimpering" 

"Shut it, shitty tree. Your snoring is loud enough to cover the sounds of gunfire" 

"Could you two please stop arguing" Erwin's voice silenced them both, the two of them earning the harshest glare I had ever seen him give anyone so far. His expression quickly turned to a gentle smile once his eyes moved to me. "Ah, you're awake. Good. Let's eat some breakfast. Then we can talk, hm?" 

Before long, we were all sitting around the bar in the kitchen, plates of various breakfast items in front of us. I barely ate any of it though. 

The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife. 

"You're going to work with Miche this evening" Erwin suddenly broke the silence that had settled over the marble surface. I glanced up, only to find his ocean blues locked onto me. "Are you okay with that?" 

"Why am I going in the first place?" I asked. They never let me even step foot in their places of work, let alone go in with them.

"We can't keep an eye on you when you're here alone. And now that this person knows where you live, it's better that you go with one of us in the evening. I'd take you in with me, but it's not the best place to have you hanging around. Levi's isn't any better" He picked up his own plate and glass and headed to the sink. 

Ah yes, their places of business. All three of them owned their own, multiple each actually. Erwin owned multiple hotel/casinos in the city, making millions off of people throwing away their life savings. Levi, on the other hand, managed and ran clubs of various kinds in the downtown area. Every establishment the men owned was high dollar, and they prided themselves on how well they ran. 

I wasn't allowed in any of them. 

"Plus, the bar isn't too far off from where we'll be staying for a few weeks" I blinked in surprise. 

"We? Like you three? Or?" I knew the answer, but I figured it would be safer to ask. 

"Yeah. We're gonna bring you back here at 3 a.m. when the bar closes so you can get kidnapped by your stalker" the sarcasm in Levi's tone was apparent. "No shit We're bringing you with us, shitty brat" He rolled his eyes and took his own plate to the sink. 

"You didn't have to be that harsh, Levi" the blonde at the sink scolded, making me smile a little. It was good to know that they weren't leaving me behind, at least. 

"The bar isn't usually busy on Thursdays, so it won't be too crowded" Miche said, taking a huge fork full of eggs and sausage into his mouth. 

"Can I at least know the name of the place?" I took one final bite of my own eggs as I looked into the shaggy blonde's eyes. 

"The Stronghold"

____________________

**Miche P.O.V.**

The Stronghold is a large bar, two stories tall with a hard stone exterior. The inside was much cozier. Warmly lit, a mixture of warmer colors and forest green decorations. The main bar occupied the right wall, the mahogany being carved to look like it was still connected to a tree, thick branch-like structures climbing the walls and even decorating the outside of the building. The rest of the first floor had tables and booths scattered about, rounding the decor out nicely. 

Everytime I entered the place, it filled me with a sense of pride. I was happy to spend my time maintaining the joint. Most of my evenings were spent working upstairs, checking records on deliveries and deals made with the back end. But, tonight I was downstairs working the bar so I could keep an eye on Harlow. 

"So...that's the fabled roommate we've heard so much about?" I sighed as Nanaba shouldered up to me behind the bar. I glanced over to where Harlow was sitting at the left end of the bar, one of the few places that couldn't be blocked from my sight. 

"Yes, Nana. That's my roommate. I told you that when we walked in the door" I grumbled, sliding a beer down to a man towards the right end of the bar. 

"Does she know?" She whispered into my ear, a frown overtaking my expression in response. Nanaba was the staff manager of The Stronghold, and had been since we opened the bar 7 years ago. She was also a member of my division.

Just like all the employees here. 

"No, and it's going to stay that way if you and everyone else here wanna see tomorrow, got it?" I glared down towards her. She raised her hands in defeat and backed off, heading out from behind the bar to deliver a few drink orders. I relaxed for a moment before looking over at the brunette I had been put in charge of for the evening. 

She was bundled up in one of Levi's hoodies, her eyes glued to papers in front of her like she had been for the past three hours. She looked content with the task I had given her to keep her occupied and off her phone for a while. Every Time she heard it buzz throughout the day had her on edge, so it was better to keep her off of it. This was the calmest I'd seen her in the last 24 hours. 

That's when it hit me: this all started _yesterday_. At lunch. Her usually joking and happy attitude had been twisted to one of anxiety and paranoia in less than a day. The thought of it pissed me off. I couldn't dwell on it too long though. 

"Hey, Miche" her voice broke me out of my thoughts, causing me to release the tight grip I had on the mahogany bar top that I didn't even know I had. "I'm done" she held up the papers so I could see, white sheets now marked up with red inked lines of correction. I walked over and checked her work, giving her a nod once I was done. 

"Good job, Low. Now, you hungry? I can have Gelgar make you something" I gathered all the papers in one hand while glancing around the bar, taking in what few people occupied the building so far. Only about 20 people total were in tonight, as was normal for a Thursday night.

Most of our _other_ business would be backdoor only for the evening, which I had Thomas running. My presence wouldn't be needed. 

"I'm not really hungry...can I ask you a question?" She fidgeted with the strings hanging from the hood of her borrowed clothing.

"Ask away" I leaned down towards her a little, trying to at least give a bit of privacy to the conversation. She finally looked up, her eyes scanning my face before actually asking her question.

"Is this really a good idea? Taking a break from streaming and working? Wouldn't that just piss em off? And they already know where we live, so how do we know they didn't follow us?" She looked a little panicked, and fear was slowly mixing in with her natural scent. But, this was a reasonable concern. 

Erwin had made the decision this morning. He had explained it clearly, telling her that getting offline would most likely deter the stalker. If he ever wanted to see her on screen again, he'd have to back off. Hopefully by then we could figure out who it was and get rid of them, but that was something Harlow didn't need to concern herself with. 

She had been hesitant to agree to cutting off her work for now, actively fighting him on it until he practically forced her to cave. I didn't agree with the harsh tactics, but Erwin was my _boss_. The man I had practically signed my life over to in order to survive at this point. We didn't always have to agree or see eye to eye, but I _did_ have to do what he told me to do if it was his order.

I sighed and placed my hand on top of her head, ruffling the fluffy brown hair that hung loosely around her face. "I know it's hard to understand and deal with, but trust me when I say Erwin knows what he's doing, alright? You'll get back to playing your games soon enough. I'm sure we can do something for your channel instead, yeah? Don't sweat it, pup" I gave her as reassuring of a smile as I could muster. 

And just like that, she seemed to relax under my touch. She sighed and reached for her phone, pulling it from the pocket of her skinny jeans. I pulled a can of coke from the cooler beneath the bar and sat it in front of her while she scrolled through notifications. 

"We're gonna close up soon, then we'll get you to the house. I think you'll like it. It's close to the coast" I tried to change the subject, glancing over at her while I dried a glass. She locked her phone as soon as I started speaking, giving me her full attention. 

"So it's like a beach house? I didn't realize we were that close to the coast, in all honesty…I'm excited to see it" The hopeful smile that I had grown fond of finally returned to her face. A sense of relief flowed through me at the sight of it. The Harlow I knew hadn't fully disappeared so soon, and I knew the others would be glad to hear it. 

"Yeah, it sits right above the beach, so you get a great view of the ocean from the back deck. It's not a bad place to escape to" I smiled fondly, remembering the short trips to the house before we had gotten where we were now. I had always wanted to go back. 

Unfortunately, running a multi-billion dollar crime ring doesn't allow for a lot of vacations nowadays. 

"I've never seen the ocean before…" my eyes snapped to her face, trying to read if she was serious or not. She was staring down at the open can of soda in front of her, fidgeting with the strings of her hoodie again. "I mean...I've seen it from planes and in movies and games, but...the only beach I've been to was the artificial one at the lake my dad used to take me to" She looked a bit embarrassed as she admitted it, the light blush on her cheeks making me smile again. 

"Well, we're gonna be there for awhile. So you'll get to see plenty of it, yeah? Play in it too" I ruffled her hair one more time before walking off to the otherside of the bar to shout for last call. The bar would be closed within the hour, and I still had a shit ton of paperwork to do, but all I could think about was getting her out to the beach. 

Despite the circumstances, this would be good for her. I just knew it. 

By the time I had shut the place down and sent the other's home, it was about 2 a.m., getting closer to three. Harlow was still wide awake, not an ounce of tiredness on her face. No surprise there. 

"We should get coffee" She had just heaved herself into the truck when she made her suggestion. 

"At three in the morning? No way" I didn't even look up to see if she was serious, just punched the address into my phone for directions. When I finally did give her my attention, I was met with the patented "puppy dog eyes". 

"Can we at least stop at a gas station or something so I can get something to drink? It's a 45 minute drive.." she pouted, adding the extra facial expression like a knife to my throat. So, to prevent what I assumed would be a whining fest, I caved. 

She didn't just get a drink out of it either. She got a Monster energy drink, two bags of gummy bears, and a pair of cheap sunglasses she insisted on having. Luckily for me, she passed out halfway through the drive with gummy bears in hand and the knock-off aviators on her face. 

"If I don't get taken out, you'll be the death of me, Low...the death of me" I mumbled, taking a handful of the squishy candy from her lap without waking her. 

Thank Sina for Sugar Crashes

_________________

**Unknown P.O.V.**

She hadn't been online tonight. At all. 

She hadn't been watching anything, she hadn't gone live, she hadn't played any games, nothing. 

_'Did I go too far with the picture too soon? No...she needed to know I was there for her...Right?'_ I gripped at my hair in frustration as my mind raced. It must've been those bastards. 

Those disgusting pigs she was living with. _They_ probably made her stay offline, probably locked her away. 

I slammed my fist into the wall next to me, ignoring the pain that followed. My eyes glanced up at the monitor before me, the anger in my veins vanishing as I took in the Image of her on the screen. Her smiling face always calmed me. 

I brought my hand up and gently dragged my fingers down the side of her face. 

"I won't let them keep you from me, Doll...you'll be mine, like it's supposed to be"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo we got our first glimpse of the mind of our stalker~ 
> 
> I'd love to see your guesses on who it could be. And fair warning, who it is may not be tagged in the characters listed. I'll be adding to it as we meet more people


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harlow meets some fans at the store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aka: Harlow is a little shit at Walmart
> 
> We're also getting our first glimpses of affection my friends.

**Levi P.O.V**

_"It's okay Levi. It's just a little storm" Her sweet voice seemed to block out the crashing waves and roaring winds outside the flimsy building we were in._

_I peeked out from underneath a familiar blue blanket, meeting soft eyes that matched my own perfectly. Her dull red lips were pulled into a comforting smile, her pale hands slowly lacing in with my hair and rubbing circles into my scalp._

_My eyes glanced around, taking in the familiar bedroom I had grown up in. I knew what was going to happen next...but I couldn't change the script._

_"Mom…" my voice was lighter, more childlike. She smiled a bit more, placing a soft kiss onto my forehead before standing from my bed. "Don't go...please"_

_"I'll be right back, my love. I have to go check on your uncle. Just stay here" she ruffled my hair once more before making her way towards the door. "Once this storm passes, we'll go play in the sea, alright? I'll be back" and with that, her raven colored hair disappeared from my view._

_Screams and crashing followed as the roof caved in. I felt like I was being shaken, and suddenly a voice broke through the sounds of a storm that had broken through the house._

_"Levi, wake up! Levi!_ LEVI"

My eyes snapped open, now being faced with bright and shining maroon ones. Her face lit up into a bright smile as she realized I was awake, quickly standing before I could retaliate. My eyes narrowed into a glare as I slowly sat up, looking at the clock mounted on the wall. 

7:35 a.m.

"What the hell are you doing up thi-" I stopped myself as I turned towards her, only to find her exiting the room already. Probably off to go wake up the others. But...she was dressed? Already? I shook my head, silently wondering about her excitement as I got dressed myself. 

A simple black t-shirt and jeans would suffice for now. I could change if we decided to do anything else, but Erwin had said something about going to the store to get groceries for our time here, so that's what I was planning for. I went through the rest of my morning routine in silence, trying to not think about the memory that invaded my sleeping mind. The sounds of Harlow invading the rooms of the other two helped distract me.

When I finally did exit my room, I found Erwin standing in the now open doorway to the back deck, coffee in hand. The double doors had been swung wide open to let in the bright ass light from the sun. I stood next to him, letting my eyes adjust before actually taking in the sight of the beach front I had seen dozens of times. 

But, what stood out, was Harlow running around like a child in the warming sand as she headed for the water. She had in fact been dressed, like I thought, but not in what I had assumed; She was clad in only a cherry red bikini top and a pair of high-waisted denim shorts, showing off more skin than I had ever seen her show before. Good news is she was a good distance away, so I couldn't truly see much if I wanted to. 

I glanced up at Erwin, who had a fond smile on his perfectly chiseled face as he watched the younger girl finally meet the shoreline. He had gotten himself dressed in a button down, floral patterned polo like shirt and a pair of khaki cargo shorts.

_'The brat was right...he does look like a Dad, god damn'_ I thought. I shook my head and headed towards the kitchen, finding a premade, steaming cup of tea waiting for me. When I took a sip, I was happy to find it was just how I liked it. Erwin must've made it. 

I turned on my heel with cup in hand, heading back towards the blonde. The door at the end of the hall slammed open, Miche practically lunging out and sliding to a stop once he saw us. A white t-shirt and a pair of forest green swim trunks were his outfit of choice, which confused me. Had he and Harlow planned to go swimming this morning?

"Is she already out there?" He questioned, hurriedly pulling his phone out of his pocket and setting it on the small dining room table once we nodded in response. "Shit-"

"What's the rush?" Erwin questioned, looking up at the sandy haired male as he stood in the doorway with us, watching Harlow hesitantly stick her feet in the water. 

"She's never seen the ocean like this before" His words caused both me and Erwin to pause, neither of us stopping him when he booked it out the door and down to where the girl in question was. 

Her surprised screams and giggles filled the air as Miche chased her down the shoreline. A sense of peace washed over me as I watched them play like children, my body itching to join them when the behemoth practically threw her into the water. 

The feeling of large fingers gently rubbing into my undercut is what stopped me from moving. All the tension in my body seemed to disappear, but I couldn't help but feel confused at the sudden affection. I didn't dare move though, knowing he was just as relaxed as I was like this. 

"This is good for her...For all of us" His voice was what caused me to instinctively look up towards him, my assumptions being proven true with the warm smile that rested on his lips. My eyes drifted back to the two in the water, their laughter being heard over the crashing waves around them. 

"Yeah...I guess"

__________________

**Harlow P.O.V**

I had gotten a little too distracted in the water with Miche, completely forgetting that Erwin had said we were going to the store after breakfast. So, when we were called back inside, I pouted and whined. 

But, before I could complain much, I had been practically force fed breakfast, ordered to change my shorts and get a shirt on, and coaxed into Erwin's Mercedes with promises of going back to the shoreline when we returned. 

"What exactly do we need to get, huh? I thought you guys woulda just paid someone to do your shopping for you before we got here" I questioned, walking backwards in front of the trio with my hands behind my head. Levi made his famous "tch" noise and turned his head. 

"Didn't Erwin tell you to put a shirt on?"

"I did put a shirt on" 

"No, you threw on some button down I'm sure you stole from one of us and neglected to button it up" I rolled my eyes as he spoke. He was always pretty vocal about my outfit choices.

"He has a point, Harlow" Erwin smiled nervously as he voiced his agreement. 

"You guys took me to a beach town, and you expect me to not wear what I'm sure everyone else will be wearing in here? And by the way Levi, this is MY FLANNEL! I didn't steal it from any of you" I turned back around as we reached the entrance. I heard another "tch" noise, only to have Erwin speak again. 

"Anyway...we need to get groceries so we have things for meals and such. Drinks as well. To answer your other question, I prefer to do my own shopping" He pushed a shopping cart forward, therefore starting our shopping trip. 

I skipped alongside the cart as we walked up and down the aisles, throwing in items as I was asked to. Suddenly, the cart stopped, causing me to turn towards Erwin. Miche and Levi had disappeared at some point to go get things they wanted, leaving me in the company of our blonde head of household. 

"I forgot that salsa Miche asked for...Harlow can you run back and get it? Its two aisles back. I'm heading towards the freezer section, so you can meet me up there" He gave me a hesitant smile, relaxing a bit as I nodded and took off towards where he asked me to go. 

I was soon standing in front of a wall of salsas and other sauces, scanning for the one the walking bloodhound had asked for. "Bro...why are there so many typ-"

"Um, excuse me!" My head whipped around at the sound of a younger voice. I figured maybe they were talking to an employee, but human instinct had me searching for the source. I was surprised to find a short brunette girl nervously approaching me, a blonde boy roughly the same size by her side. "Um...are you Kid? Like Kid the Riot?" My eyes widened. I forgot literal children watched my streams and videos. 

"Ah. Yeah. That's me. You guys fans?" I asked, pulling my flannel closed around me so they didn't get an eyeful of skin they didn't need to see. _'The gods just have to prove Levi right, huh'_ I thought, putting on a friendly smile for the kids as I watched them light up with excitement. 

"Yes! Our whole house watches you!" She cheered, pulling the blonde more forward so he was fully by her side. "Im Gabi! And this is Falco. Could we take a picture with you please!" She pulled what I assume was her phone out of her pocket, looking up at me expectantly. 

"Wow. I never thought I'd have a whole household watchin me...Sure, kiddo. I can do one picture" I smiled brightly and moved so I was standing between them. I leaned down as Gabi opened up her camera, my flannel opening up a bit. I didn't really bother with it, seeing as the kids covered most of my chest from what I could see. I held up a rock 'n roll symbol and smiled, the kids doing the same. 

"Thank you so much!" She giggled with excitement as I stood up straight again. 

"No problem. I'm thankful to have such friendly fans. Tell your family I say thank you for their support-" 

"Gabi! Falco! Ah, there you are-...Oh, who's this?" I blinked in surprise as a handsome blonde man came walking up, clearly related to the boy. Kid looked like a tiny replica of the guy. Before I could even give an explanation, Gabi answered for me. 

"This is Kid! Don't you recognize her, Colt?! God, so embarrassing.." she whined and crossed her arms. A look of silent frustration and confusion fell across the man's face. 

"Sorry, Gabi. I don't watch what the other's watch too often. But thank you for clarifying...uh, sorry if they bothered you, Miss...Kid, I guess?" He gave me an apologetic smile, one I returned with gusto. 

"It's no big deal. I'm sorta used to it. Kinda what I get for putting myself out there in the first place. They were very polite about it, anyway" I smiled down towards the two pre-teens. 

"That's good. Still, I apologize for them ruining your...shopping.." The blonde seemed to trail off, eyes widening at something behind me. Before I could even turn and ask about it, the unspoken question was answered. 

"Low" A familiar gruff voice practically barked, causing me to jump. I turned my head and found the familiar giant glaring towards what I could only assume was the man next to me. "Come on." 

I quickly grabbed the jar of salsa he had asked for before turning to the little trio before me. "Sorry for cutting our conversation short. It was nice to meet you..?"

"Colt" he stuck out his hand as he spoke, allowing me to give it a quick shake before retracting it with a swiftness. 

"Nice meeting you, Colt. And lovely meeting you two, Gabi, Falco. Thank you for your support! Have a rockin day~" I flashed the familiar rock symbol and turned quickly to jog over to Miche. "I got your salsa" I held up the jar, earning a huff through his sensitive nose in response. 

I wasn't two steps out of the aisle before a heavy arm was draped over my shoulder and I was practically forced into his muscular side. "Who was that?" Miche wasn't doing much to hide the growl that was threatening to rumble out of his throat. 

"Just some fans. They were kids. Asked for a picture" I shrugged, trying to ignore the odd feeling bubbling up in my stomach. 

"That blonde wasn't a kid, Harlow" He glanced down at me with clear irritation. Which was a little confusing, cause he hadn't been this way when I talked to people before. I shrugged it off as to him being concerned about my current situation. 

"I don't think my stalker would come up to me in public. He didn't even know who the hell I was, Miche. Your growling scared him off anyway" I huffed, feigning frustration over it. "There goes my chances of getting laid during this vacation" I tried to lace sarcasm into my tone, but I couldn't help but notice the smirk that formed on his face. 

"There you are! I sent you two aisles up for salsa. Why'd it take you 10 minutes?" I didn't even notice we had made it to the checkout line and met up with Erwin. I gave a sheepish grin as I handed over the jar of the requested dip. Miche's arm was off of me without warning, snatching away the slight sense of security it gave me. 

"I ran into some fans.." I could feel the concern in his gaze as he looked me over. Not to mention Levi's glare from the other side of the cart. "They were just kids! Like twelve year olds, man. They just wanted a picture with me. Then their cute ass older brother showed up-" the concern turned into a glare and the steel colored one intensified. "-but Miche scared him off before I could really talk to him" and they visibly relaxed. Levi quickly maneuvered himself to the outside of the line, heading to the front to help bag things up.

"You shouldn't talk to strangers, Harlow" was Erwin's only reply as he turned around, pulling the cart towards the cashier. "I grabbed that popcorn you like, by the way. Figured you'd want it" 

"Awe, thanks, _Dad_ " I gave him a cheeky grin as I leaned against the handlebar of the shopping cart. Miche's chuckle sounded from behind me, but apparently the Cashier didn't catch on to the joke. 

"Aww. How sweet. We rarely see fathers and their daughters come through here at your age, dear. You two must be close" the old lady smiled towards me. Erwin quickly went to try and shut her assumption down. 

"Ah we're n-" 

"Yes, Ma'am! I've got the best Daddy in the world~" I gave the cashier a happy smile, fighting the urge to laugh at Erwin's reddening face. "He even let me come with him on the Guys only fishing trip this year with my uncles!" I heard the behemoth behind me practically choke on his own spit, and I could see Levi's eyes widening in shock and confusion. 

"That's lovely! I hope you're having a good time, hm?" The poor old lady was none the wiser, quietly adding up the total of the order. "That'll be $150.69." I gave her a nod in response to her question, watching as the blonde man in front of her swiped his card and focused all his attention onto the pinpad to try and ignore everything I was saying. 

"Well I hope you guys have a nice trip. Have fun, dear" I waved goodbye to the nice old lady as I pushed the cart out of the lane, practically skipping out to the parking lot. 

"What the hell was _that_?" Levi called out, shoving his hands into his pockets as he strolled out after me. I took a running start before hopping up onto the back of the cart and riding it down closer to the car. 

"I'd like to know as well" I almost started laughing at Erwin's clear irritation. I stopped myself and the cart right in front of the car, turning around to face them all. 

"If you're gonna act like a Dad, I'll treat you like one, _Daddy_ " I stuck my tongue out at him and waited for him to pop open the trunk. I smirked as he stood in silence, obviously trying to regain his composure. Eventually, the truck was open and I was loading the bags inside. They all stayed silent until we were in the car, Miche being squished into the back beside me. 

He was the one to break the silence, half way back to the beach house. 

"...Why did Erwin get to be Daddy?" He suddenly spoke, causing the blonde who was driving to cough in surprise, and the shorter man next to him to groan in annoyance. I bursted into laughter, doubling over in the backseat. 

"That's really what you're worried about? You perverted dog" Levi grumbled, running a hand down his face in frustration. 

"Hey, I didn't say I was into it like that-"

"I've seen your search history, idiot. Don't fucking lie." 

"And I've seen yours, you sadistic midget, what's your point?" 

"You just want her to call you daddy so you can ge-" 

"Can you two not talk about this right now. I'd rather not hear about it" Erwin nervously chuckled as he relaxed in his seat. He looked clearly uncomfortable. I felt a little guilty, knowing I was probably at least part of the cause.

"...Is it okay if I film something for my channel while we're here?" I questioned, changing the subject completely. I looked up to the rear view mirror, watching with confusion as Erwin's eyes lit up. He looked as if he was calculating something, putting something together in his mind before responding.

"Wait a few days...But yes. Go for it. I think that's a great idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that dream sequence at the beginning will come into play later, just trust me


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin is hiding something, the boys meet a prissy blonde for lunch, and Harlow gets stuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Harlow are kinda perverted freaks in here, but only in thoughts and words.

**Erwin P.O.V.**

A week had passed with nothing strange occurring. Harlow had made several posts to her social media pages with pictures of all of us on the beach or in town, making it clear that she was on vacation and away from the apartment. She was more at ease now, taking time to relax, which is exactly what I wanted. 

Nothing may have been occurring in the safe house or in the surrounding town, but back home deliveries had been occurring. Two to be exact, according to the men I had watching the penthouse. One another bouquet of flowers with a vague "I miss you" note, and the other a food delivery that had been intercepted at the door. The last one occurred the night before Harlow started making videos for her channel. 

Once the first video was posted, however, she got a message directly to her phone. 

_"I'm glad to see you're doing well, Love. I was so worried when I heard you weren't home, but I suppose everyone needs some rest and relaxation by the sea...those roommates of yours must be so annoying to deal with though. But don't you worry; They can't keep us apart forever, Doll. You were mine first"_

I had almost crushed the phone in my hand in the process, but I knew how it would look if I did. I quickly emailed myself a copy of the message and number before deleting it all together and putting the phone back on the countertop where Harlow had left it. 

I was the only one who read it, who knew about it. And it would stay that way until the others needed to know. I definitely wouldn't be telling Harlow about it...I'd need her completely at ease for what I needed done. 

"Are we sure she's going to be fine alone?" Miche's face appeared beside my own in the mirror. I sighed and quickly finished tying the tie around my neck, avoiding eye contact. He was still half dressed, obviously putting it off in the off chance I asked him to stay with her. 

"She'll be fine Miche. She hasn't tagged our location anywhere, so the bastard doesn't know where she is. Not to mention nothing has happened in almost a week." I adjusted my collar before pulling a solid gray vest over the white button down I wore. "I know you like playing guard dog with her, but I need you at this dinner. Same with Levi. This is an important deal."

He sighed behind me and turned back to leave the room. "I'm not _playing_ guard dog, Erwin" he grumbled, just as he disappeared from view. Another sigh escaped me as I stared at myself in the mirror. I knew exactly what he meant, and I knew it was going to be harder and harder to keep feelings from getting involved. We had all gotten a little _too_ close to Harlow over the past few days. 

She and Levi made breakfast every morning, arguing over anything under the sun until the food was done. I found her and Miche playing in the sand and sea every afternoon, enjoying the sun. The evenings had begun to be filled lounging on the back deck with music of my choosing playing as we watched the sunset as a group, her by my side as she quietly hummed the tunes that filled the air. 

It was peaceful, and I wished to keep it that way. In the back of my mind, I knew if we just killed the bastard that was stalking her, I could have it. We could protect her from everything else, she could get closer and never know what we did behind the scenes. But, unfortunately that was just a dream.

I was out in the living area of the house before I knew it, carefully stepping around the things Harlow had set out to film with. I didn't pay much attention to any of the items, but I was confused at the coil of rope she had left out. 

"Are you guys heading out for your business lunch now?" The head of fluffy brown hair popped out from around the corner to the kitchen, making me smile. Levi and Miche walked out right before I nodded, dressed to the nines as requested. "You guys tryna get more money?" 

"Yes. That is technically the result we're going for" I replied, pulling my shoes on before turning to fully look at her. I was a little surprised to find her in a sports bra and sweatpants, but I couldn't exactly scold her about it. 

"Alright! Rob 'em blind, yeah?" She pumped her fist up in the air, trying to get us excited for what was most likely going to just be an intense discussion about prices. I chuckled a bit and shook my head, turning to open the door. 

"Don't make too much of a mess while we're gone, alright? And Don't wander too far down the beach if you go outside again. It stops being private property at a certain point" I called over my shoulder. 

"Of course. Be safe" the familiar send off brought a sense of comfort to my mind, and I could feel another smile worming its way onto my lips. 

"Always" the three of us spoke in instinctive unison, the response now second nature to us. Then, the door was closed and locked by Levi, leaving her alone for the first time in over a week. 

Levi kept looking over his shoulder back at the house as we made our way down to the car, almost like he was regretting even stepping foot outside of its walls. 

"Relax, boys. It's one lunch. Two hours or less. Then she'll be back in our sights"

_________________

Levi P.O.V.

_"Two hours or less"_ had quickly turned into four and a half, and the meal had long since ended. I was stuck sitting to Erwin's left, Miche on his right, while he tried to negotiate the deal properly. 

Everything felt...off the entire meeting. Starting with the man we were meeting with in the first place: William Tyburr. He was an arrogant bastard, one who used his father's money and wealth to do as he wished. He owned a club in the coastal town, and he wanted to start selling our product from his establishment. He kept pushing and drawing out this entire lunch by spewing bullshit. 

Second was his supposed "bodyguards": A tall, beefy, blonde man by the name of Reiner, and a slightly shorter male with a slightly slimmer build and black hair by the name of Marcel. I had no idea who the second one was, but the first looked familiar. As if I had seen him somewhere before. It irked me, and I practically spent the entire meeting stealing glances at him. Not that he noticed: meathead kept peeking at his phone from time to time. 

"I'm not taking anything less than a 70% cut, Tyburr. And that's being generous" Erwin sighed, repeating the same thing he had for the past hour. "If you're going to keep pushing this, we're done here. I've had enough." He made a beckoning motion with his hand, calling the waitress over before handing his card over. Just as plastic touched manicured nails, William finally broke. 

"We'll take the deal...75% cut in your direction" he flashed an overly enthusiastic smile as he stuck his hand out. Erwin didn't even bother to shake it, just giving us the signal to stand with him. 

"Good. We'll be in touch. Expect a delivery in about...5 days" and with that, he was rolling up his sleeves and walking towards the exit, receiving his card back on our way out. I looked back one more time as we exited, my eyes narrowing at the muscular blonde as he flashed his phone screen towards his buddy. Something was off…

Once we were in the car, I took my phone out, surprised to find a message to the household group chat we had. 

**Harlow**   
_3:45 p.m._   
_"Hey uh...when are you guys getting home?"_

That was 2 hours ago. "Did you guys see Harlow's message?" I asked, holding up my phone to Miche. He read it, eyes widening. It was quickly flashed to Erwin, who only nodded and started driving. 

Luckily, we were back at the house within a few minutes, and nothing outwardly seemed to be wrong. "Harlow? We're back" Erwin called out as we entered, taking off his shoes as if nothing could be wrong. Nothing seemed to be disturbed, but who knows. 

"I'm in the living room!" Her voice was clear, no ounce of distress or anything, so I took my shoes off as well before heading in the direction of her voice. I rounded the corner into the said living area, my entire body tensing when I located her. Harlow was sitting criss-cross on the floor, her camera and supplies for filming scattered around the room. But that wasn't what had me stuck on my words. 

Her hands were resting in her lap, wrists bound with bright red rope. She looked up at me with wide, innocent eyes, as if she had no idea how this looked. I swallowed hard as I tried to control the heat I could feel traveling towards my face and... _down south._

I tensed even further when I felt Miche's muscular form come up behind me. His footsteps halted and whatever he had in his hands hit the floor. I glanced back at him, not surprised to find his jaw clenched as he was no doubt trying to control himself as well. 

"What the fuck...why...Harlow-" I looked back towards her as he struggled to put his words together. She stuck her bottom lip out and held up her wrists. _'She has the audacity to pout...for fucks sake'_ I thought, crossing my arms as I looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. 

"I got stuck"

"And how the fuck did you do that?" 

"Well, usually, there's a safety release I can get to with my teeth but uh...I accidentally tied it off" 

"Accidentally tied what off- Oh my god" Erwin had finally made his appearance in the room, his eyes wide as he took in the scene before him. I looked back down at Harlow, finding her looking between all of us with narrowed eyes. 

If only I knew what was going on in her head. 

**Harlow P.O.V.**

I wasn't going to lie, I was a little nervous being stared down by them all. And it wasn't because they were men, or they were bigger or stronger, or anything like that. No…

They all looked like they wanted to eat me. 

A predatory gaze had overtaken their expressions, and it had me on edge. Not that it wasn't attractive, because god damn it was attractive. But, I had been sitting like this, alone in the house for a little over two hours, trying to get out, and now suddenly they were all home and not making any moves to help me. Just staring at me like I was a piece of meat. 

I wasn't scared of them. No, never. They wouldn't hurt me...but I was starting to think I might want them to. Getting manhandled by men who could clearly break me with one fucking hand was definitely at the top of my list. _They_ were at the top of my list, and if I were to say I didn't want them to jump me right now, I'd be lying. But, now wasn't the time for that. 

I quickly shook those thoughts from my head and refocused, deciding to try and break them from their little trance.

"Are you guys just gonna stand there and eye fuck me-" I sat up a little straighter as I spoke, my eyebrows furrowing. "Or can you guys get a knife or something and cut me out...My wrists hurt" I whined a little, looking between them as they shook themselves out of their stupors. 

Levi grumbled and pulled a switchblade from his pocket, slowly making his way over to me with a now annoyed look in his eyes. He crouched down before me and yanked my wrists to himself by the bindings. "Maybe you should've thought about that before you tied yourself up without us, sweetheart" I felt my breath catch in my throat as his eyes met mine, annoyance morphing into amusement as he took in my expression. 

His face was only inches from mine, his breath fanning against my face. He hadn't ever been this close before. I felt heat creep up from my neck and into my face as I noticed the growing smirk that took over his usual scowl. He was probably enjoying this, even with the other guys just feet away. A familiar heat wormed its way into my gut when the blade was finally flicked out. 

Before I could truly register it, he had sliced through the ropes and stood back up. He flicked the blade closed and shoved it back in his pocket. His position in front of me was quickly replaced by Erwin. 

"What were you even doing? Were you recording that or something?" His calloused hand lightly grabbed my face, concern and confusion mixing with the slightly amused smile on his face. 

"No...I got bored after I finished recording. I didn't think I'd get stuck" I mumbled, relaxing into his touch, my cheek squishing into his palm. He chuckled and shook his head in response as he slowly removed his hand. 

"You tie yourself up when you're bored?" Miche was suddenly alongside Erwin, taking a seat on the floor and picking up the bag of gummy bears I had been snacking on. 

"A video popped up in my suggested feed about it, so I thought I'd try" I shrugged, trying to shake off the feelings from earlier. The two in front of me seemed to have completely calmed down. I didn't want to reignite the tension from before. "Did your lunch go well? Get your money?" I asked, stretching my legs out a little. 

"It went well. Sorry it took so long. Our... _client_ was being stubborn" Erwin ran a hand down his face, moving into a sitting position next to Miche. "Never get into high stakes business, Harlow. Stick to your games...at least you have fun with it" He hung his head for a moment, pinching the bridge of his nose. He looked...drained. 

"Do you need a hug?" I was met with a confused look from the blue eyed blonde, but he quickly gave in, opening his posture up to make room for me. I got up onto my knees and threw my arms around his neck, pulling him forward. He settled his forehead onto my shoulder and his arms loosely around my waist. He took in a deep breath, all tension in the muscles beneath my arms released along with his breath. 

I rested my head on his shoulder and looked towards Miche, who was watching with a calm smile. He eventually moved himself to join in the hug, wrapping his arms around both me and Erwin. He tilted his head to lean against Erwin's free shoulder in his own show of comfort to the man. 

I liked this feeling. The feeling of comfort and contentment that came with being around them like this. There was only one person missing, but I knew he wasn't too far away. I could hear him in the kitchen, probably brewing tea. 

I wanted this to stay the same forever, to stay with _them_ forever. But, the feelings between us weren't clear. There was definitely attraction between some of us...at least I thought so. But was it anything more than momentary sexual attraction? I could always just ask, try to clear things up and figure it-

Erwin tightened his hold on my waist, pulling me further into him and Miche. I giggled and didn't try to resist. He needed comfort, and I was content being there to do so. I didn't want to ruin what we had as a unit. They provided security, even in the face of this mysterious stalker. If I shook it up by asking if they wanted something more, I could lose that. 

So I didn't ask. 

But Levi had a question when he walked back into the living room. He picked up my phone from the edge of the couch and held it up to me. 

"Who the fuck is Reiner Braun?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's Reiner to Harlow?  
> What's Erwin planning?
> 
> Also yay we got more affection and internal admission of feelings. Woooooo


End file.
